Jupiter Jazz
by purpledragon6
Summary: My attempt at the I-shuffle challenge.


**A/N: My take on the Ishuffle challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cardboard box.**

* * *

**Irreplaceable.**

Red was your perfect soilder. Always two steps ahead of everyone else, never backing down from a fight and knowing who the enemy was before even meeting them. He'd be perfect for replacing Mike. In the eyes of everyone else, but not Kane. To him, Mike Chilton was irreplaceable.

**Fall for Anything- The script.**

"I have a job for you Chilton." Kane told his cadet one day.

Mike's eyes widened and he stood a little straighter, the look in his eyes clearly read 'Nervous'.

"Its not a big job. I just need you to clear out some abandoned buildings down in the old Detroit." Kane said.

"You can count on me sir." Mike answered.

"I know I can."

**What Hurts The Most.**

She was a good friend through both child-hood and teen age life. That changed when she left for Detroit Deluxe. It always felt so odd seeing people they used to know as kids and not having her by his side. What hurt the most, was during a misson to Deluxe, she walked right passed him.

"Jet?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asks.

"Its me, Mike."

The air betwen the two was empty, but soon was filled by a soft rain and the sounds of her footsteps walking away. As he watched her, regreating letting her leave, he had so much to say to her.

**Talk you down- The Script**

"Its much better in Motorcity. Everyone is free down here."

"I don't know... Its much safer in Deluxe."

"But you can't use your programing skills for good in Deluxe."

"Promise you'll protect me if I move down there?"

"Promise."

**I'm yours- The script.**

What do you expect from a women whose lived her entire life in the guarded metropolise known as Detroit Deluxe. Certainly not a story that paints the heart with the brightest of colors but soon rubs it into a muddled mess of dark and dreary water colors flowing down her thin face. You wouldn't exspect that would you? I didn't either, and yet here were those works of art, also known as her thoughts hanging on the walls of my heart.

**Teenagers- My chemical romance.**

Kane would never admit it, but the Burners reallt did scare him. They were only 17 years old yet here they were taking down his finest men, projects that took scientists years to develope and even figured out the evil side of him.

"Heck, if you gave those kids a couple of guns and a can of beer I'd sure as shit be dead." Kane mumbled sarcastically aloud to himself.

"Who are you talking too?" Kane jumped and yelled when he heard a teenager's voice but relaxed when he saw it was only his daughter.

**Grown up Christmas list.**

It seems a little stupid, a 17 year old male writing a christmas list. While the others giggled abit, he was hard at work. Only he knew what was written, and each word had a special meaning to him. When he finally left the paper alone, the blonde programer took a look at it. Only one thing had been written. Just a simple sentence:

I wish we weren't divided.

**Put your records on.**

It was Chuck's first week in Motorcity and he was a nervous wreck. He had too ditch some old rules and learn new ones. Do this, don't do that. It made him dizzy trying to remember it all.

"Do you want to listen to music?" His brown haired friend asked him one day.

"Your allowed to do that down here?" Chuck asked in surprise.

"Sure, whats your favorite song?" Chuck paled.

"I don't know any songs." He mumbled.

"Here, lets find you one."

And so went and entire afternoon of listening to every song on Mike's Ipod, searching for Chuck's favorite.

**My Immortal. **

The dream was sickly sweet. It was another dream about my friend. The one that left me here all alone. In the dream we were riding in the backseat of my parents car right before Kane outlawed them. Me and him, holding hands and laughing. This was the life I could never move on from. It was the life he left behind for Motorcity.

**Don't let me get me.**

I looked in the mirror and saw her. Her hidious red hair and dark eyes that held nothing but a sick and twisted lie stared daggers into mine. The K on her uniform stuck out like a sore thumb. It marked her as one of them. Someone no one could trust. Someone I was afriad of. Someone who was going to get me one day and consume my very being until I was her through and through. That one day I could feel was soon. Unless I could stop her. Unless I could save me from myself.


End file.
